


sweet goodbyes

by ArrowAceAroAce



Category: Critical Role
Genre: Agoraphobia, Campaign 2 Ep 48, Fluff, Gen, Jester but only kinda, and it sure is short but also it exists which I think is pretty nifty, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowAceAroAce/pseuds/ArrowAceAroAce
Summary: Just some thoughts about Marion in the couple of minutes after Jester and the rest of the Mighty Nein ride away from the Lavish Chateau in Ep. 48.





	sweet goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I've never written or posted a fic before so I don't entirely know how this works, but yeah, thanks for reading
> 
> Anyways, I was rewatching parts of this weeks episode, cuz, well, stuff happened. But I ended up getting caught on this moment which I had completely forgotten about my first time through.

Marion Lavorre was proud to see her daughter go. She watched longingly as her Sapphire rode away, smiling and waving the entire time. 

Marion continued to watch. She waved back, savoring every moment in which Jester was still within sight, and when, as her Sapphire disappeared, and her heart grew heavy, she continued to wave even then, a small smile, perched upon her lips that only Jester could ever really bring.

And then her Jester was gone, fully and truly gone.

A moment passed.

Marion looked around. She breathed in. She breathed out. 

The quiet bustle of the street continued on as if nothing had happened, as if the Sapphire and her friends were never there. As if Marion weren’t even there. 

The Ruby glanced behind her, taking in the Lavish Chateau as it towered above her, its walls seeming far more imposing from the outside then they ever did inside. The fifteen feet from her to the door seemed to stretch forever.

She breathed in.

The sounds around her were beginning to combine. Voices of friends and merchants, the screech of gulls overhead, all blurring together as if to form their own walls which pushed in towards her as if to swallow her, consume her-

She breathed out.

She turned around and headed for the door.

Then as she reached for the door, she glanced once more over her shoulder and down the path her not-quite-so-little-anymore Jester had taken. Then turned and opened the door home once again, patting her pocket as she did. 

She would have to make sure to order biscuits with dinner that evening, after all, she had some honey she needed to try.


End file.
